


the sweetest of dreams (when I lay beside you)

by sadpicturesque



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO FLUFFY, chaennie, extremely fluffy, sickeningly fluffy, soft chaennie is the best chaennie, taking naps together is peak fluff behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpicturesque/pseuds/sadpicturesque
Summary: sleepy chaeyoung and whipped jennie





	the sweetest of dreams (when I lay beside you)

It was a long and tiring day for Jennie, who had back to back schedules for about seven whole hours, barely getting enough time in between to even breathe.

However, her day started a bit early so she was back to the dorm by evening. Lisa and Jisoo had schedules in the afternoon so they were not home.

Jennie came home, exhausted and in desperate need of a hot shower and a nice meal.

"I'm home." She called out tiredly, expecting Chaeyoung to come running over immediately, like an over enthusiastic puppy.

Unlike the others, Chaeyoung had finished all her works the day before, like the perfectionist she was, and had a free day today.

When no response came, Jennie wondered whether Chaeyoung was even home. Usually she'd be out in the living room, watching a drama or playing with her guitar.

Jennie was too tired to properly think about this as she headed straight for her room for the much needed shower.

What greeted her when she entered her room warmed her heart to the degree that she thought of skipping the hot shower entirely.

There, lying on her bed, clutching one of Jennie's teddy bears to her chest was Chaeyoung, fast asleep. Her mouth was slightly open and light snoring could be heard if you were paying close enough attention.

And Jennie always paid close attention to the adorable mannerisms and habits of one Park Chaeyoung, even though it may not seem like it most times. Jennie was always careful not to let her little ((re: ginormous)) crush on Rosie be too obvious. Although she suspected Lisa and Jisoo already knew, no matter how subtle she tried to be.

Jennie stood there with a fond look on her face, staring at Rosie sleeping on _her_ bed with _her _teddy bear and most probably _her _oversized sweater, from what she could see of it.

After a while, she decided to stop being so darn creepy and go get a quick shower already.

She half expected Rosie to be awake by the time she was finished but the younger girl was still sleeping peacefully.

Jennie changed into her black cotton pajamas and went to make herself something to eat, making sure Chaeyoung was comfortable by turning the lights down low and playing some slow soothing melodies.

She was making some toast and getting out the jam when the other girls came in, being their loud and noisy selves.

"Ohmygosh, guys _shhh_."Jennie whispered loudly.

Lisa and Jisoo immediately quiet down and Jennie signed to them that Chaeyoung was sleeping. They made an '_Ohhh_' face and proceeded to silently make their way to their own rooms.

Jennie ate her toast and jam, deeming herself way too tired to actually put the effort into making anything.

She hurried into her room to make sure Rosie wasn't effected by the ruckus and thankfully, she was still sleeping like a baby.

Jennie decided to just join her and take a nap with her since she was extremely sleepy as well, due to her early start that day.

It was difficult maneuvering her way into bed but she managed to do it with as little disturbances to Chaeyoung as possible.

She finally laid herself down comfortably and watched Chaeyoung's near angelic sleeping face some more.

She looked so much like a baby with her bare face and parted lips. And the slow and gentle snoring made her just that bit more endearing.

Jennie tucked some hair that had fallen onto Rosie's face behind her ear and Rosie subconsciously moved a bit into Jennie's warm hand and she had to keep herself from squealing like a little kid.

Jennie couldn't contain herself and decided to give Rosie a quick peck on the forehead which turned into a heartfelt, lingering peck and that's when Chaeyoung shifted a bit under her.

She mumbled something incoherent and pulled Jennie closer to her by the waist. She snuggled up into Jennie's neck and swung a leg over her.

Jennie was completely frozen because she could not believe this was happening. She had half a mind to pinch herself to wake up from this amazing dream she was in.

After a while of silent mental breakdown, she melted into Chaeyoung's embrace until they were entangled into each other. Jennie was softly running her fingers through Rosie's hair and if Jennie didn't know any better, she'd say Rosie was even purring a little at that.

"Jennie?" Chaeyoung whispered in a hoarse voice, thick with sleep.

"Y-yes?" Jennie answered, not wanting Chaeyoung to go away nor wanting to let her go.

"Sweet dreams."Chaeyoung said softly and snuggled even closer to Jennie if that were possible.

"You too, Rosie. You too." Jennie said, before succumbing to sleep herself, and her dreams were the sweetest she's had in a very long time.


End file.
